Falling in Love with you
by Parisa01
Summary: "Falling in love you was the easiest thing I've done in my life. Maybe it was your cute laugh, or your amethyst eyes, or your bright smile, it could've been your flaming red hair, or your harmonious voice, whatever it was it made me fall pretty damn hard. I'm like an asteroid and you're the earth!" "We're all doomed then." Full Summary inside. TerraXOC


I don't know why but I just adore Terra and believe it or not I cried at the end of his story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this cute love story. It's a first where the guy loves the girl but she has no idea about his feelings. I do not own anything but my OCs. She is a little like Haruka, another one of my OCs, but she's more savage and intelligent.

* * *

 **Full Summary**

As soon as Terra laid his eyes on Alex, he knew he had fallen so deeply in love with her. Everything she did, when she spoke, when she smiled, when she laughed, when she'd get mad, when she looked at him, everything she did made him love her more. He really admired her especially with all her flaws.

Alex didn't want to ever fall in love again, even if it was with the most perfect man in the world. She had been in love twice, the first scarred her for life and the second made her lose hope. She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love again. But she really loved the idea of love. Everything about love was beautiful and made anyone feel warm inside.

But Alex couldn't help but fall in love with Terra. It was the most difficult thing for her to do but the easiest thing for him. She was so happy to be treated so well by such an amazing person like him, but didn't want to get hurt again, by a man or by love. Will she accept the fact that she had fallen for Terra and tell him? Or will she continue to push Terra and love away?

* * *

 **Falling in Love with you**

Name: Alex

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Light tan skin tone, oval shaped face, dimples, almond shaped violet blue eyes, soft arched eyebrows, button nose, rosy full lips, bright red loosely wavy hair up to her mid-thigh, middle parting bangs and curvy body

Personality: Loving, passionate, determined, highly intelligent, responsible, blunt, cocky, smug, sassy, impulsive, talkative, stubborn and short tempered

Family: Alex (father, 38) and Axel (younger twin brother)

Voice: Debi Mae West

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fallen**

Alex was snoring loudly in her bed in deep slumber. Her hair was a complete mess and she slept in a weird position whilst cuddling her childhood teddy bear. The red-haired teen always had a string of drool coming out from her mouth too. She wore dark grey shorts and a pink tank top.

The door creaked open and in tiptoed Alex's twin brother Axel. He had a bucket of cold water, with a few ice cubes in it and a very devious smile on his face. The teenager walked up to his sister's bed and then BAM! He threw the bucket of water on her and she shrieked extremely loudly whilst jumping up.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She yelled from the top of her lungs and he began laughing his head off. She hopped off the bed and he could hear her growling and grinded her teeth together. Her green eyes were burning from rage. "AXELLLLLL!"

That was Axel's cue to start running and he did so. Alex chased him whilst yelling swears and threats her brother. She followed him down the stairs, and fell onto the floor from tripping over the stair. He turned around and roared like a Hyena. Axel turned around to go into the kitchen to just leave her there. She growled extremely loudly and pounced onto his back like a cheetah on her prey.

Axel began wailing and yelling to stop, as his little sister began punching his back so hard like a punching bag. She even pulled on his hair and he cried.

"YOU BIG JERK, I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU LIKE A KEBAB AND FEED YOU TO DOGS!" Alex yelled.

Alex was sitting at the table whilst reading the paper and sighed whilst shaking his head. Their father was a handsome young father at 6ft with a lean build, pale skin, bright green eyes, brown straight hair up to his collar bone with middle parting bangs and a chiselled jawline.

"Alex why are you beating up your brother?" He asked with his gentle voice and she let go of him whilst standing up on his back. Her father placed his newspaper down and turned to his children. "Why are you wet and shivering?"

"He threw a bucket of ice cold water on me!" She pointed at him and he huffed. The young father stood up and took out some tissues. He started drying her and looked at his son who was standing up, whilst rubbing his back.

"Axel, do you having something to say to your sister?" Alex asked in a warning tone.

"Totally worth it." He smirked.

"I'll get you back." She growled.

"Alright you two settle down. I've made pancakes for you guys." Her father said and they sat at the table.

"Mmmmm, pancakes." Alex smelt the steaming stack of pancakes which were smothered with maple syrup. She cut some up and began eating with a big smile on her face. "Dad, these are so good. I remember when you used to make pancakes for us every Sunday morning."

"I still do." He smiled as he sipped on his tea.

"I missed this so much." She sighed. "Living with grandpa and grandma in Radiant was great, but I missed home." The teenager stated. Alex was so highly intelligent that she was sent to the best high school which was in Radiant Garden. Her brother and father would always visit her during holidays but she became homesick. Now she was back in Destiny Islands to stay for good.

"It's so good to have you back." Alex stated.

"It's good to be back." She replied.

"We're gonna be meeting the gang. Are you nervous?" Axel asked curiously.

"No way, why would I be nervous?" She smirked smugly. "I'm just excited to see them all again. I can't believe it's been 11 years."

"Time goes so quickly. Look at how you've grown." Alex smiled at his daughter and she smiled.

"You're still shorter than me though." Axel mumbled and she stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm still the smarter child." She smirked.

The young woman finished her breakfast and helped her father clear up. She went upstairs and got ready to see her friends. She got changed into a white off the shoulder short sleeved top tucked into a jean skirt and white vans trainers. She tied her hair in a braid with a few strands of hair left out to frame her face. She wore diamond stud earrings with two cuff earrings on one ear and another on the other ear, with a diamond stud on her nose. As it was sweltering outside, she only wore minimal makeup; eyeliner, mascara and rosy pink lipstick. The young woman went downstairs and met up with her brother who was at the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. They got out of the house and walked out into their driveway. "Can I drive?"

"I choose to live." She smirked and got into the driver's seat of their white Audi R8 as her brother sat beside her.

"You know how to get to the shopping centre, right?" He asked and she nodded

Alex began driving and Axel put in a CD into the CD player and a song which made her grin came on; it was the first Attack on Titan opening.

"Put that volume up, Axel!" She exclaimed and he did so. The twins began singing along as she sped up whilst other people were staring at them as if they were mental. Then the second opening came on and they sang louder whilst rising their fists in the air whilst singing the chorus.

* * *

In no time, they got to the shopping centre and managed to get space in the parking area. They got out of the car and took an escalator to the food court.

"Wow it's so big." She said as she looked around. The food court had a range of restaurants which offered any type of food possible and she could smell all the food. Axel led her to the centre of the food court and grinned.

"Guys, look who's finally home!" He exclaimed and they turned around.

Alex saw all of her friends sitting around the table; Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas. The redhead grinned the biggest smile and waved at them. They all looked so happy to see her again and thought that she looked so grown up and beautiful.

"Alex!" They all exclaimed.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She stated. "It's been too long!"

Kairi, Namine and Xion stood up and ran to her. They all hugged her tightly and she hugged them back. After a few moments, they pulled away, and she looked up to see Aqua smiling gently at her.

"You're home." She said whilst placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It's so good to be home. I've miss you all." Alex sighed.

"Welcome back, Alex." Roxas smiled.

"We missed you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Damn Alex, puberty hit you like a truck, huh?" Vanitas asked with Aqua shooting him a glare.

"You look so pretty!" Ventus stated and she smirked.

"I know." She crossed her arms.

"Did you grow out your hair?" Riku asked and she nodded.

"It's longer than yours." Alex giggled and heard Axel snickering. She turned to him with a glare and pulled his ear. "You're disgusting!"

"What?" He asked shrugging and she twisted his ear.

"You're so immature." She pouted and they laughed at this.

Terra walked towards the group and Alex turned to him. When he saw the young woman, his eyes widened and he gulped. His heart was beating abnormally fast and his body felt tingly. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and shivers going up and down his spine. His face went completely red and his palms were sweaty. This girl was extremely beautiful, her hair was the colour of roses and her eyes were like amethyst gems.

The friends were all staring at him and Aqua and Vanitas knew what was going on. They glanced at each other and smirked.

Alex however just stared at him with her long eyelashes fluttered like butterflies as her eyebrow twitched. She looked absolutely creeped and weirded out.

"H-h-h." He stammered breathlessly, as he couldn't even say a word. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she waited for him to at least form one word whilst crossing her arms. "H-he-"

"Hey?" She asked and her voice was like music to his ears as he smiled to himself. That creeped her out even more and her friends just sighed at this; what was he doing? "Um...Is he okay? He looks like he's really enjoying himself just by saying hello to me."

"Don't mind him." Vanitas reassured her whilst elbowing him lightly.

"Hello, I'm Terra." Terra introduced himself.

"Oh, I thought the only word you could say was h-h-hello." She said sassily with a smirk.

"This is Alex, my twin sister." Axel stated.

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you." Terra smiled whilst holding out his hand.

"You too." She replied whilst shaking his hand with a small smile on her face.

That was it, that did it. Her smile made her look and be more perfect through his eyes. When he saw those beautiful dimples, he knew that this woman was the person he wanted to be with. Her smile was as bright and warm as the sun and he had never seen a beautiful smile like that on anyone. He closed his eyes and had fallen…literally.


End file.
